Welcome To My Life
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Alice is getting abused, but refuses to tell anyone. What happens when she moves to Japan and meets a raven haired ninja? Will she be forced to reveal her secret? R&R T to be safe.
1. Meet the Abused

OK First I want to say that this isnt to offend anyone. I just want to show people what child abuse could be like. But Im not going into huge major abuse ok? Also I love Alice so dont think I hate her because of this story. I dont want anyone to flame me just because of my random ideas.** Also I do not own Bakugan in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

><p>Hello, my name is Alice Gehabich. I'm thirteen years old. I have long orange hair, chocolate brown eyes, and I'm really thin. I live with my dad, my mother died in a car crash about three months ago. Eight years ago my father turned abusive. Why I'm not sure. All I know is that when I came home one day from kindergarten, he was really, really mad. When I walked in he started shouting at me, that I was pathetic, useless, and nothing but a waste of time. I stood there shocked for a minute, before starting to cry. This only seemed to make him angrier. He walked over to me, grabbed my arm, then threw me against the wall. I fell back in pain.<p>

He laughed at my pathetic form. My mom came into the room just as he grabbed me again. She interfered and told him to leave me alone. I looked at her thankfully, thinking that daddy wouldn't hurt her. I didn't expect him to hit her in the stomach, repeatedly saying "you want to take her pain fine, you'll get it then," to her. She quickly told me to go to my room. I complied sadly, knowing I would get into trouble if I didn't go. I cried as heard him hit her. I prayed him to stop, to leave her alone, but it seemed like my prayers were ignored, since he continued. I didn't hear my mom cry, scream, or even protest. I didn't understand why she never did, now however I do. She took all my beatings to protect me from getting hurt. If I ever was supposed to have a beating, she took it without ever a hint of regret. It pained me to see and hear her get beaten. I've taken her place as daddy's punching bag. I'm officially his target of abuse. For three months, I've been taking the pain my mother took from me. In a way I felt like I was repaying her. For all the pain she took from me.

I didn't cry, I wouldn't scream, I would never protest. I promised myself from my first beating since my mother's death. I would deal with whatever life threw at me and not be afraid. I would not give 'dad' the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I would be strong for mom, and never ever give in. My biggest fear someone would find out, I was being abused. No one could find out. It would bring more harm to me than they could possibly know. Though my father wasn't physically with me. I am sure that he is still in that monsters body. I loved my dad no matter how much pain he put me through. If someone took me away, then I would never get the chance to find my dad. My dad, the one that loved mom and I with all his heart. Not the stone cold, abusive person that I lived with now. I just needed to look deeper and I needed more time. So here I was waiting for school to begin and to start pretending everything was fine. Even if nothing was. I would have to keep a mask over any and all pain I received. I know my friends may get suspicious about me changing a little, or teachers wondering if I was pained. That would only happen however, if I show any weakness. I would have rather been punished a thousand times than show, anyone, that I was weak. Yet, on the inside I know I'm still the scared little girl I was when my mother died, and when dad started the beatings.

"Alice!" I heard my father shout. "Get down here now."

I sighed to myself and left the room, waiting and anticipating what was to come. Him probably beating me, or me getting free and daddy turning into a good daddy, not a bad dad. I continued walking down towards my father's voice, scared. Though I would never let him know that. I reached him in his study. It was the same as always. An old plain desk in the middle of the room. A TV in the corner of the room, and a fire place in the middle of the wall. My father was sitting in his chair, at his desk. He turned to face me. His face emotionless, bored, and in his eyes I saw disgust. He got up and walked over to me. I stood up straight and tall, making it so it looked like I still had some pride, and self-respect. He stood in front of me, giving me an uneasy feeling. It scared me, him watching me like a hawk. It was as if he was looking for a weak point in my emotionless face. After a moment of finding nothing, he finally walked back over to his chair and sat down again. I waited patiently for him to speak, knowing he would do so.

"We are moving." He said. I stood there flabbergasted at what just happened. We were moving. Why? "I do not need to explain why Alice, just go pack your things." Was all he said.

I left the room knowing a beating would come if I didn't do so. I walked out and went to my room. As soon as I got inside I started packing. It didn't take long, seeing as I didn't have many belongings left. My toys destroyed, photos burned, jewelry sold. I was given a life times supply of cover up for my bruises. My mother gave me a lot when I was young, but I never had to use it. Until now.

Soon I was done packing. So instead of going downstairs, where I would probably get beaten. I stayed in my room and read a couple of my mom's old books. And I would stay there till I was called upon. I only have one thing to say to whoever is out there listening to my thoughts.

_Welcome to my life_

* * *

><p>Okay, I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. Dont forget that I love Alice she's my fav character...along with Shun.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	2. Meet everyone

Chapter 2, again I own nothing, except the idea of Alice being abused.

~New Place~

_''Thoughts''_

**POV**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Third Person)<strong>

In a different country on the coast of Japan. A boy stood with his four friends, they were just talking. Nothing special was going to happen, just another normal boring day…or so they thought. The silent boy on the left of the schools lockers, just leaned against them while listening to his friends talk. Joining the conversation with only a word or two, every once and a while.

He was thirteen, soon going to be fourteen. He had considerably longer hair than the other two boys standing beside him. His black hair going almost to his waist in a low ponytail. While his cold, bored, and secretive honey brown eyes pierced though your soul. His name was Shun Kazami.

He looked at the girl to his left, she had just turned thirteen and was practically oozing with happiness. Her white hair tied into a ponytail that went to her waist. Her light brown eyes shining with slight innocence and a ton of deviousness. She was what, as he thought, would be a half way blond. Her name was Julie Makimoto.

The girl next to Julie had blue hair in pigtails that went to her waist. Her blue, green eyes shining. The trees matched her eyes perfectly. Her name was Runo Misaki. She was a reliable friend, but had a horrible temper.

The boy next to her had short brown hair and reddish, brown eyes. This boys name was Daniel Kuso, more known as Dan. He was very thick headed in the others opinions. Much to hyper to be considered normal, but a good friend none the less.

Finally the last boy on in the group was a blond haired boy that had aquamarine eyes. Marucho Marukura was the youngest of this small little group. He was a supposed to in seventh grade but had skipped to nineth grade due to his high grade point average.

"I wish something could happen so that things wouldn't be boring." Julie sighed.

"Tell me about it." Runo agreed.

"Well that doesn't seem like it's going to happen, so let's get to class." Dan said before walking to their first hour. Luckily, for them they all shared most of their classes with each other. The only class they couldn't share together was physical education. Since girls and guys were usually separated.

As they walked into class they saw their teacher already at his desk. Shun looked at the teacher questioningly before going to his seat.

_"That's weird, he usually comes in after the bell. Why come in early today?" _Shun thought before turning his attention to his friends, who were discussing what he had been previously thinking.

"Why is Mr. Fong early today? He's never been early before. He's always outside talking to the other teachers before the final bell rings." Julie asked, looking at their science teacher.

"I don't know, but it must be important if he's here early." Marucho replied.

"Maybe we're doing this huge project thing or maybe he's turning strict." Dan thought aloud.

"I think your wrong, Dan. He still wouldn't have been here early. We've had really important projects before and not once has he ever been early." Runo said contributing to the conversation.

"Maybe something exciting is about to happen and he just couldn't wait to tell us." Shun said finally entering the conversation. Before anyone could retort the bell rang signaling class to begin.

Mr. Fong took a look to see everyone there in their own seats. He walked in front of the class and stood their for a minute with a peice blank paper.

"I know you are wondering what I'm doing here early. There are two reasons. We are going to deal with the first reason first. New assigned seats. In the first row I want Mr. Marukura and Miss Makimoto. **(A/N they have those to people science tables...Know what I mean?) **Next Mr. Kuso and Ms. Misaki. Mr. Kazami will go behind you, the seat beside you will remain empty. That is for the time being." Mr. Fong said.

"Excuse me Mr. Fong, but why would it be empty? And why for only right now?" Shun asked curious.

"That is because we will be having a new student. She will have the same schedule as you, Shun, so it'll be easier for everyone. Since you are going to be her guide around the school. I expect everyone to greet her nicely." He stated before continuing with assigning seats.

As soon as he was done Shun, Dan, Marucho, Runo, and Julie started to talk again, since Mr. Fong said today was a free day.

"So Shun, how does it feel to know that your going to know the new girl first?" Dan asked him.

"Don't care, I just hope she won't turn into a fangirl." He replied boredly.

"Wonder what she looks like." Runo wondered.

"Doesn't matter when she gets here you and me are taking her shopping!" Julie said to Runo.

"NO, you're horrible when it come to shopping. My feet won't be able to take it." Runo complained.

"What I'm wondering is what she's doing right now." Marucho inquired.

"Who knows." Shun answered.

~With Alice at the airport **Alice's POV**~

"Remember no talking to anyone. When we get to Japan we unpack and you go to school. You come home straight after. You don't go anywhere else. If you do you know your punishment." I heard my father growl at me. I nodded my head in understanding. "Good."

~Four hours after and arriving in Japan~

"We're here now lets get in the car all the furniture should be there." Dad explained. I nodded my head again. As we arrived at out house I noticed a black haired boy walking home and going into the house across from us. Maybe we could be friends? No, I can't. He might find out my secret. No friends...ever.

"Get inside. Now."

"Yes father." I replied grabbing my bag and walking inside. As I got inside my father followed. As soon as the door was closed my father threw me against the wall and kept me there. I felt very uncomfortable but I stayed in place. I knew my punishment would be worse if I didn't. He slapped me across the face leaving a red mark.

"No friends while we're here. Wouldn't want them to know our little secret now, would we?" He asked as I shook my head. "Good, now get out of my sight." He said before throwing me towards the stairs. I walked up and saw my room already done and furnished. There was a twin sized bed with purple sheets. I had purple curtains and a white desk. A white entertainment area with a small TV on it. I also had a white dresser and white bookself. Finally, there was a walk in closet with all my clothes already hung up.

I know what your thinking. Why does an abused thirteen year old have a lot of nice stuff? Answer, for appearance. Whenever my father had someone over they would come to my room and meet me. So, it had to look nice. And incase I had someone over for a project. Which rarely ever happened. As I put the things in my bag away I had to wonder though. Was I doing the right thing by letting myself get beaten. I thought of my mother for a minute before deciding it was.

I just had to get my dad back and if getting. I wouldn't be going to school for two days so I decided to got to bed early. Maybe tomorrow daddy would be nice like he used to be.

* * *

><p>Review,<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	3. Welcome to School

Chapter 3 Enjoy!

~New Place~

A/N = Author's Note

**Point Of View POV**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>~Alice's House 2 Days later (when she goes to school) <strong>Her POV<strong>~

It's been two days since I've moved to Japan. Today I got to school and get out of the house for the first time. Luckily, dad hasn't hit me since we first arrived here. The only reason being that I shouldn't have so many bruises on the first day. It would cause suspicion. Either way I'd still have to be careful. Even if most of the bruises are gone.

I dressed in black jeans and a purple short sleeved shirt. I also put on a thin black jacket that covered up the rest of my skin. (A/N The rest of the brawlers are wearing what their wore in season one. Except Alice cause of her situation) I brushed my hair before putting on my purple and black sneakers. When I was done I grabbed my bag, that was filled with school supplies, and went downstairs to make breakfast for my father and I. I made eggs, bacon, and taost. As I finished father came in and took a seat. I sat across from him and began to eat.

"Remember, Alice, come straight home. Go to the schools office if you must, but I expect you home before five. There will be a punishment if your here any later. Understood?" He told me.

"Yes sir." I replied before getting up and washing our dishes before packing my lunch. When I was done I walked to the front door and was surprised to see my father there. I said goodbye and walked out, but not before he kissed me on the forehead. I stood there shocked for a minute...considering he hasn't done that since I was five, before walking away saying bye again.

I walked towards the direction of school, wondering why he kissed me. Maybe someone was watching us? Or maybe he's becoming like his old self.

As I continued to walk I let my mind drift to what my new school would be like. Will there be people who hate me? Like me? Will I have friends? What's going to happen? I don't know, but I'm curious to find out. Finally, I arrived at the school and headed towards the main office. On my way there I saw a small group of five talking underneath a tree. There were three guys and two girls. The boys had either blond, brown, or black. Each color seemed to fit them in a way. The one of the girls had blue hair and the other seemed to be silver. They looked nice, maybe I had a class with one of them.

I kept walking to the office as I walked in I saw a lady behind the desk. I politely asked her for my schedule.

"What's your name, Sweetie?" She asked.

"Alice Gehabich."

"Ah yes. Here you go. We have matched your schedule up with a student here. He will show you around and tell you anything you need to know. Here is your locker and you locker's combonation. And your map around the school. If you could please stay here until your homeroom teacher picks you up that would be nice." She explained to me.

"Of course." I replied and took a seat on the couch.

I heard the first and then later the second bell sound for first hour. A minute after the second bell rang a man walked through the door.

"Is this the new student?" He asked the women who gave me my schedule. She nodded before smiling at me.

"Hope you like it here. And have a good day." She called to me as I left.

I turned quickly and said "You too."

I followed who I presumed to be my teacher to his classroom. I noticed that his heritage was chinese. He had black hair that was neatly brushed and was tanner than an average chinese man. He also had plain brown eyes. He was what I thought to be five foot eight. He turned to me with his hand on the door handle, which I assumed was where my first class was.

"My name is Mr. Fong, and I'll be your science teacher. Wait, out here til I come and get you, alright?" Mr. Fong asked. I nodded and waited.

~ Shun's POV~

As I walked into class I thought about the girl I saw this morning, as I was leaving my house. She looked nice, but surprised as a man, who I assumed to be her father, kissed her forehead. It made me wonder why she would be surprised. Could it be because he isn't the affectionate type? Or something deeper. As I thought more about the topic I decided to look at the time.

I noticed it's been ten minutes since class began.

_"Where's Mr. Fong?"_ Just as I thought that he came in.

"Alright class, I know you have been wondering why I am so late. The reason, is because our new student has arrived. Now, I know you are all very curious to meet her, but I do not want anyone asking to many questions. Alright? Good. You can come in now." Mr. Fong finished before telling her to come in. I was just as curious as everyone else so I watched her walk in. She was pretty she had orange hair, and beautiful eyes. However, her eyes looked like they were hiding a huge and dangerous secret. One that she seemed to guard with her life. Something I would like to find out, eventually. Her clothes were dark which I found surprising, since she seems to be the kind of person to wear brighter colors.

She smiled at us all, I swear I could already see some guys drooling. "Hi, my name is Alice Gehabich. It's nice to be here." She said lightly, her voice was as sweet as candy, maybe even sweeter.

Everyone chorused there hellos before Mr. Fong spoke up. "Alice, why don't you tell us a little about yourself?" He asked more than told. She nodded her a head a little nervous. Why would she be nervous? Stage fright? No, she doesn't seem like the type of person to get scared to easily.

"Okay, I like to play sports, I enjoy being in school, and I love to play bakugan." she said quietly. (A/N You didnt think this was an AU story...did you? Later everything will be explained. The bakugan will appear later in like a chapter or two)

The responce was immediate everyone stated asking lots of questions. I could prctically feel her surprise.

"Alright everyone settle down. Let Alice breathe. Now Alice ppago sit next to Shun Kazami. Please raise your hand Shun." Doing as I was told I raised my hand. She looked at me as she walked to her seat. Once she sat down we started the lesson. At the end of class I waited for her so I could show her around.

"I'll be showing you around the school. Come on let's go before we are late for math." I told her before dragging her out of the room. She didn't seem to mind. In fact she acted like she was used to it. That can't be a good sign. Can it?

* * *

><p>Review! Just barely got this in grounded gtg bye.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4 Enjoy! Sorry it took so long but my computer crashed and I have tests to take so I dont know when Ill update next.

~New Place~

A/N = Author's Note

**Point Of View POV**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I watched Shun drag me to our next class. Every once and a while he would point out something like the bathrooms or a specific teacher's room. I made sure to pay attention to where we were and what he was saying. Finally, we arrived to our next class. The door said Ms. Blossom. My first thought of the name was a cherry blossom. Shun opened the door and motioned me to go in. I walked in and watched Shun take his seat. I walked over to Ms. Blossom's desk and told her that I was a new student. Just like last hour she introduced me.

"Class, this is Alice, she's a new student from...excuse me dear, but where are you from?" She asked kindly.

"I'm from Moscow, Russia. Ten minutes outside of it actually." I told her and the class. (A/N Sorry I forgot to say earlier.)

"Very interesting. Well, since Shun is your guide around the school you'll be sitting next to him. Is that alright with you?" She asked, I nodded my head and sat next to Shun.

"Okay, instead of doing work that was planned how about we get to know Alice more and introduce ourselves as well?" She asked the class. Everyone shouted in agreement.

"Okay then. When its your turn say your name and something you like to do. Or something about you. I'll start as an example. I'm Ms. Blossom and I adore cherry blossoms." She said starting a cycle. She then pointed at a kid who sat close to Shun and I.

"'Sup Alice, I'm Dan, and I'm the best pyrus brawler in the world." He practically shouted. A blue haired girl went next.

"Hi I'm Runo, sorry about Dan, I like to brawl as well as everyone in this school. I'm a haos brawler though." Runo told me I nodded.

"Hiya I'm Julie, I'm a subterra brawler and I love to go shopping. Hope we can go together sometime." She said before sitting down.

"I'm Marucho, I am one of the smartest kids here and am an aquas brawler." He said politely and modestly. When he sat don the ycle continue. They were all pretty polite some weren't, but that is to be expected. After introductions everyone went off to do there own thing except for Runo, Julie, Dan, Marucho, and Shun. The others just dragged their seats over to Shun and I and asked me a lot more questions.

"So Alice was it cold in Russia?" Julie asked me, smiling slightly I nodded.

"Did you live in the forest? Were there any forests at all where you lived?" Runo asked next.

"Yeah, I lived in the forest it was really bueatiful out there." I answered. Silently hoping they wouldn't ask about my family.

"What are your parents like, Alice?" Dan asked, of course it would be asked though. Why wouldn't it. I thought for a minute to choose my words carefully.

"My mom died about three months ago. I live with my abu...I mean my father. And we moved here not to long ago." I said sadly. Internally cursing myself for my mistake. I almost gave away that dad abuses me. I hope they didn't catch it. I'll have to be more careful.

"That's so sad. How can you not cry over something like that?'' Marucho asked me quietly.

I looked at him with a sad smile before saying. "She wouldn't want me to cry over her...she would want me to be strong. As well as be happy." However, until dad is back to normal, I'll never be happy.

**Shuns POV**

I noticed Alice's discomfort at the topic of her family. What was weird though, was that she started to say a word about her father and then completely changed it to something else. Why would she change it? It's not like it was something dangerous, right? What is she hiding?

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Again I dont know when Ill update again Sorry! Review please. But today is my Birthday! YAY IM 14! So ill probly get a new computer to update on. Also sorry its short.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
